


Of Roses and Daisies

by rin6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Next Gen, hugo is a dork, rose is badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin6/pseuds/rin6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) has returned to Hogwarts for her third year along with her best friend Albus Potter, and crush Rose Weasley. She's stuck in the infirmary when she notices something fishy, and, in true Harry Potter style, investigates. Follow (Y/N) and Rose through an adventure that could change them forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, these chapters will alternate between the reader's and Rose's points of view. I promise to try and update every week. Please leave comments and tell me how I'm doing as this is only my third work here!  
> P.S. I am truly sorry for some horrendously short chapters, I hope they get longer.

(Y/N) stepped off the Hogwarts Express accompanied by a hiss of steam. Students of various ages bustled around her, scurrying to get into the Great Hall.  
She began to walk as well, eager to begin her third year. As she walked, her best friends, Albus Severus Potter, and Rose Weasley gravitated to her sides.  
Rose bumped her elbow, sending a tingle up (Y/N)'s arm. 'Ready for your third year, (Y/L/N)?'  
'Of course, Weasley.' (Y/N) laughed. Albus spoke up from her side,  
'I'm just excited for picking new classes. I've been thinking about them all summer. I asked Dad and he said,' Albus slipped into a deeper tone, '"Albus, whatever you do, do not take Divination. It gave your uncle Ron and I hell when we were younger." So I guess Divination's out.' Albus scratched the back of his neck. (Y/N) grinned, happy to be back at Hogwarts with her friends. 

Rose's hand found hers as they neared the carriages, and (Y/N) was sure it wasn't going to be a bad year at all.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first years are funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for that first chapter being so short, so i posted the next one so there's more.

(Y/N) and Albus broke away from Rose to make their way to the Slytherin table, and Rose sat down at Gryffindor's. She had been reluctant to let go of (Y/N)'s hand, but overjoyed that Hailey seemed none to happy as well.  
Rose's thoughts were interrupted by her brother, Hugo, sliding into the seat across from her. He shot her a look before turning his attention to the front of the hall.  
After the sorting and Professor Mcgonagall's speech, he looked at her again. 'I see you were glued to (Y/N) again.' He smirked.  
'Shut up, Hugo.' Rose shot at her brother before digging into her sheppard's pie.  
After a moment, though, she couldn't help but glance at the Slytherin table.  
'I knew it!' Hugo said through a mouthful of chicken leg.  
'Chew with your mouth closed.' Rose reprimanded before looking down at her food. Hugo finished his mouthful and looking condescendingly at his sister.  
However, Hugo said nothing more on the matter of (Y/N) and continued to devour his chicken leg. Rose sighed. She swore he was exactly like her father. If she wasn't there, he may have choked to death.  
For the most part, dinner was uneventful, but there was a poor first year who was so overwhelmed and tired he passed out in his mashed potatoes.  
Professor Mcgonagall stood, 'Well, I think it's time we all better head to bed. First years, please follow your prefects, and someone please wake that poor boy up.'


	3. Common Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more interesting, I guess.

(Y/N) joined the crowd of people exiting the Great Hall, catching a glimpse of Rose's red hair as she hustled into the hallway. Albus floated to her side, a knowing smile on his face. 'Rose looked nice today.' (Y/N) nodded absently.  
'Yeah, she did..." (Y/N) mumbled.  
'You tired?' Albus nudged her.  
'Little bit, yeah.' She smiled at her friend. Trying to engage in a conversation, she added, 'How was your summer? I heard that you went to Germany.'  
Albus nodded, excited to regale his trip. 'Yeah, we went to Berlin-' (Y/N) nodded, but she wasn't really listening anymore. She was too tired, and she was thinking about the fact that Rose had held her hand. After a couple of minutes, Albus seemed to take notice. 'Aaand, you're not paying attention.'  
(Y/N) shook herself out of her daze. 'Sorry, I just really need sleep.' She paused for a moment. 'And... I'm really not feeling very well.' It was true, she felt nauseous and dizzy, and a little bit too warm. She supposed she had caught something on the train.  
Albus nodded, understanding. Patting her shoulder, he said, 'Get some rest, hopefully you'll feel better in the morning. Classes start tomorrow!' At this (Y/N)'s stomach dropped and she was glad they were in front of their common room. Albus spoke the new password, and as soon as the door was open, (Y/N) got as quickly as she could to her dorm.  
None of the other girls were there yet, and she flopped down onto her bed. After a few minutes she threw on her pajamas and laid down on top of duvet, too tired and hot to crawl under it.  
(Y/N) remained like this for a while, until she unexpectedly got colder and she crawled under the sheets. As she lay there, her eyes pulling shut, she promised herself to go to the infirmary in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah i'm so so sorry these are so short! just bare with me please!  
> also, please leave comments and crit, i'd really like to know how i'm doing!


End file.
